The Demons
Also known as the Asuras, as they call themselves. They are able to summon fierce winds from all directions, spread darkness, raise dust and hail storms, throw stones in volleys, summon clouds with lighting and thunder, puss, hair, blood, stool, urine and bones. They can summon beings from Nether realms like demonesses with tridents and loose hair just by yawning. Or make someone intoxicated. Change their form to small and big animals or anyone and anything else. They can appear as a whirlwind, consume weapons upon touch which feeds them. The Daityas A race of titans who fought against the Devas because they were jealous of their Deva half-brothers. The leaders of the demon society, immensely powerful at raw strength and mysticism. Can change form to that of a human or appear in their original titan form. Their bodies are based on earth, but have many variations. They can crush mountains with their embrace or decapitate someone instantly or swallow them. The Kalakeyas Danavas are of blue and black complexion, appearing very much like humans but with various dragon-like features. They always suffer an excessive thirst, even if submerged in waters. Due to the constant dehydration the Dannavas use ice-based technology to maintain their bodies. They are constantly suffering from fever, mouth sores, sensitivity to sunlight and fatigue, cracking skin and skin rash. Thus they prefer places that are humid, cold and full of water. They are great builders and architects and live in floating invisible cities made of gold, silver and black iron. These cities move like saucers. They are very resistant to attacks by Demigods and can match their prowess and cunning in combat. They are known to excel in marksmanship and archery. The Rakshasas Man-eaters. Can achieve the status of Brahma Rakshasha, who feed on improperly performed rituals and sacrificies. They are able to fly and change their form to any other race, inheriting their abilities. Ravana was a known Brahma-rakshasha. The Nivata-Kavach A race of lesser demons that reside under the oceans. Their name translates as "no-air garment". They are aliens in spacesuits. They are powerful in mysticism, warfare and weapons. They are really advanced technology which they combined with mysticism for perfecting their creations. They prefer to live underwater, but also have tunnels leading to the surface of the water for quick transportation. They have a strong navy and their presence is always followed by roaming whales. Being interested in researching the universe they have travelled far and wide and acquired many species for their purposes. No one has conquered them yet. They are able to create replicas of all the known species to them and imitate their powers through tranformation of matter. They share a hive mentality and are large in numbers. However in their original form individually they dont pose a big threat even to humans. They resemble squids and are born with a special type of liquid that is used as a supply of mass for their technological creations. Using this liquid by regulating its density with mysticism they can turn into solid matter or a gas and build machinery around their bodies for different purposes. In this form they are most powerful and are known to be unstoppable when combined in groups.